


Transformation

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat faces his transformation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I don't even know if this is a warning, but possible triggers of blood-related imagery, vampire-related violence and someone being turned into a vampire?

The hive reeked of vampires, musky, reptilian, death-like scent hanging thick and heavy in the humid air. The man lay upon his back, eyes staring up at the vaulted ceiling hanging high above his head. His mind threw back over the past hour or so, of entering the vampire hive at Sola Mira, of being surrounded by others just like himself, Priests and Priestesses both. He should have felt safe in numbers, yet he’d felt strangely exposed, uneasy, as though a trap lay in wait and he’d been right.

The vampires had known they were coming, had attacked and grabbed him from behind. He’d shouted for the others to leave him, knowing that it was too late for him. Still, there was some spark of life, some spark of dimming hope inside him that he would be saved, a spark that soon faded and sputtered out entirely. The others hadn’t saved him, hadn’t come back for him. Instead, their blond haired leader had watched him being pulled away, and hadn’t even raised a hand to grip the man’s questing fist to pull him free from the vampire’s grip. Betrayal sang through his very veins at that, coupled with fear that made the air rank around him.

His legs ached, pulled almost from their sockets by the force of the vampires behind him yanking him to the hive floor, pulling him backwards through the dusty corridors, scraping the skin from his chest and abdomen even through the thick covering of his clothes. He shuddered slightly, from the pain that racked his body, from the fear that trickled through his very being and the oppressive heat that permeated the air. He stared, knowing there was no hope left for him anymore.

The first vampire struck then, without warning, teeth and claws and fangs ripping into him and he screamed, pain flaring like sunbursts through every inch of his body. Then the next vampire struck, then the next and the next, before suddenly they retreated, leaving him alone upon the dusty hive floor.

He felt broken, body rent and torn, chest and abdomen bleeding in several places. He barely had time to think, to wonder what was happening and why the vampires had left him, when the jagged, reptilian head of the queen vampire cleaved into hazy view. He coughed, trying to muster up enough energy to speak. He didn’t have the chance. The queen opened her vein, letting the blood flow freely onto his face, his chin, droplets splattering against his lips and trickling down his throat. He had no choice but to drink it, even though his very being railed against it, didn’t want it, any of it.

Free will was gone, taken from him by the very being he’d been sent to kill, bright red droplets of blood leaking into him, absorbed by the powerful genes that made him who he was - Priest. He tried to scream, yet he had no breath left, no voice with which to protest. All he could do was lay there, helpless, torn, as the vampire blood melded with his own, transforming him from warrior, into something else entirely.

His eyes, staring, bled from warmest hazel into bright, bright yellow, transforming from human into predator. He could feel his teeth lengthening, fangs forming where they had been before and should not be now. His jaws ached, yet he could not stop it, any of it. He screamed then, body racked with pain and terror as his wounds healed themselves, flesh and muscles knitting together as the vampire magic worked through him. He could feel his insides turning outside, body transforming into something no one had ever seen before and would never see again. He screamed again, body jerking up into a sitting position, yellow hawk-eyed gaze staring at the queen.

“You bitch! What have you done?” he yelled at her, yet he received no answer from her.

He turned away, body bent over with residual pain, wounds still snapping closed and popping in ominous little crackles of healing flesh. He swore, tears forming in his eyes at the extreme pain, before it suddenly disappeared.

He was left alone, both literally and figuratively, vampires retreating with one wave from the queen’s hands. He was alone in his own body, free from pain, veins singing with the power of two beings warring with one another - Priest and vampire. Finally, the two factions in his blood reached an agreement and he no longer felt like he was dying; instead, his blood quieted, body a perfect hybrid between human and vampire. He slumped forward, forehead almost touching his thigh and he flinched when the queen’s hand gently, reverently touched the back of his head.

He felt rather than heard her next words - Go now, child. Go out into the world and create more of us. Soon the humans will be eradicated, bowing down to us like we have had to bow down to them for so long.

Silently he nodded, getting to his feet and stumbling away, hands clutched protectively against his abdomen. He walked out into the twilight, yellow eyes blazing with something like hatred. All he could think about was the blond haired Priest that had let him be dragged away, and had betrayed him by not moving to save him.

“You will pay for what you did to me,” the freshly made vampire growled, fangs catching on his lips as he spoke.

He felt his new power course through him, power that he could only ever dream of even when he was a Priest, who were stronger than humans already. He screamed to the sky, fangs glistening as his screams turned to laughter, vengeance etched upon every part of him.

And so Black Hat was formed, vengeance completing his final transformation, as he strode into the desert, strides purposeful as he made his plans against the Priest who’d betrayed him.


End file.
